BLOODLET: BREAKING SEAL
by ShadowDragon94
Summary: Allen Walker is injured on a mission which starts to break the seal on his memories; once he Blood-let on the mission things begin to start unfolding. What will happen to him now that his once dormant memories re-awaken.


ShadowDragon94: Hello Guys and well Hi again for some,

I'm writing this one-shot as a prolog for my first story see originally this was the start of the story but when I did chapter one it was out of my mind the second I put down who's P.O.V it was so now here I am writing a One-Shot and yes it's before Allen turned into a vampire so you'll only see how the thing started.

Now with out further a due here it is the story before the immortal took back his mask; enjoy.

- Thank You -

_ShaowDragon94._

* * *

BLOOD- LET: CHANGING.

* * *

The sun rose like any other day and one white haired Exorcist woke up. Doing his normal routines before getting dressed and heading to the mess hall. Along the way Timcanpy Allen's small golden Golem was nuzzling his head where it had perched like normal.

"You sure are acting odd today Timcanpy" said Allen.

He continued to walk on with a smile. He was smiling for a reason as of yesterday the Fourteenth Noah had lost the battle and given Allen his talents for a parting gift but said he had one more thing to tell him but he couldn't know until it was time.

"_Noah's can't they ever be strait forward?"_ he wondered.

But as such that Allen had kept the player of the ark secret he was still Allen Walker but he had gained the gifts the fourteenth once possessed. Though oddly enough Inspector Howard Link stayed behind.

He sighed as he walked threw the doors.

"At least he's not following me around anymore" he muttered after getting in line.

Once he was at Jerry he ordered his usual amount of food; enough for a small army.

"There you go Hun have a nice day" said the purple headed cook.

Allen left with one of his lazy smiles at the cook before coming to sit down with his friends.

"ALLEN" yelled Lavi as he snatched him into a hug.

"_What's with him?"._

"Lavi let goI think your holding him a little to tightly" said Miranda.

Lavi did let go but smiled widely at his white haired friend.

"Why are you so giddy?" he asked.

"Duh the noah inside of you is gone and central has removed the death sentence on you and your free"

"Oh yea well true I guess".

Lavi looked closer at his friends eyes; bright silver with tinges of grays, very faint blue, and………no it wasn't possible gold?.

"A-Allen?" he asked.

Those now silver/ gold eyes stared at him in thought lightly.

"What is it Lavi?"

He moved away slightly.

"You have gold in your eyes" he snapped.

The others shivered lightly but held it down.

Meanwhile Allen's slightly dark mind had a few ideas and he liked them so he chose to; run with it.

(sigh) (A/n: If you've read the part of -Man where Allen is stabbed and the noah takes over for a second he says something to the Lv.4 so your going to see Allen pull a trick).

"Yes and 'Good morning Exorcists' " he said with a dark smile while looking at Lavi.

The others fell over and Lavi darted away fast.

"Oh no" he muttered.

Allen smirked maybe it would be nicer to stop now but then again Lavi needed to know to laugh at these types of situations not fear them.

"Allen please………don't……..no……fourteenth give him back" spat Raina.

She went to punch him and his hand snagged her arm.

"Now why would you punch me Raina I'm not going anywhere!" he said looking at her.

She saw the gold in his eyes but there was only a fraction of it compared to the warm silver that danced around it.

"Allen ?" she asked.

"Yes he's gone Raina and glad to say he promised no returns" he said with his smile.

"Then what was that?" asked Choji.

"Acting" he mimed.

"ACTING SAY WHAT?" they asked.

"Yes but it's fine guys trust me the Fourteenth won't be coming back"

They sighed relief and sat back down.

"Allen?" asked Lenalee.

He looked at her.

"What is it?"

"Why are your……….eyes………like that?" she asked.

"Side effect" he muttered under his breath.

"Oh".

After they had finished their breakfast Komui called them in.

(Door Opening)

"Oh hello everyone come in take a seat"

They sat down and 65 handed them the information packets.

"Now you all will be going on a mission together to Northern France a place called Dagonville to investigate a rumor about a phantom and Timothy will go with you now……..Allen!" said Komui.

Silver/gold eyes locked onto him.

"So I see your noah is gone but those eyes remain I think it'll be perminate but to say the least it's good to have our exorcist back" he said.

Allen gave him a soft smile.

"I guess he did say he won't come back it's a promise he made to Mana for me" said the white haired young man.

"By the way Allen I heard that you know about the area is that true?"

"Well the circus we used to work at should still be there so yes I mostly do".

"Good so can you make sure that you all get back safe?".

At that Allen went as white as his hair he had a feeling about something oh boy did he ever.

"Um well"

He was cut off by a overly giddy Komui who hid it well despite the glint in his eyes.

"Oh also Allen I'm glad to say that the generals have considered you for the ranking to become one"

"Allen that great uh Allen?" asked Lavi.

Those silver eyes went dark and the pale boy fell over to the ground.

(thud)

"Oh my"

Komui came over fast and pulled Allen up to sit him on the couch.

"Shock go figure…………Che Baka moyashi ".

At that Allen sprang back to life.

"IT'S ALLEN BKANDA!" yelled the boy.

The others jolted at how fast Allen was to react.

"I'm guessing he's fine?" asked Revver who watched the entire thing.

(Huff)

"Can we go or do you guys want to wait around all day?" asked Raina.

Komui watched the other exorcists leave while Lavi stayed behind.

"Komui?" he asked.

"Hmm what is it Lavi?"

"Allen's going to not be the same ever again is he?"

"I'm afraid not the noah that had implanted itself inside him has changed a lot about him the curse on him has not leveled up but with a level four Akuma it will eventually and now those noah fighting around all the time. I'm afraid that Allen Walker will forever bare the marks of his time as a Noah's host the dormant memories are gone but with the one take over he had a while back Allen will have to bare the color of a Noah's eyes in his own" .

Lavi was down trodden by this Allen was so nice he didn't deserve to be treated as a freak even though he knew all to well that Allen was changing again this time it was something else stirring inside the boy's body.

"Do you think he's still changing into who he's supposed to be?" he asked.

"Yes I do Allen is almost sixteen isn't he?"

"Yup little moyashi is growing up and think about this Komui he's never even had a girlfriend" said Lavi.

Komui's glasses shined brightly and he put on an army hat and pulled out a very large drill. Which made Allen almost turn white when he walked back in to get Lavi.

"If Allen Walker so much as touches my precious Lenalee then HE WILL PAY" said Komui.

(Gulping)

"Hmm?" said the insane scientist.

"Hi Komui um…….Lavi we're ready to leave so come on"

Allen darted from the room as fast as possible.

"_Poor kid" _thought Lavi as they stood in the center of the training room.

"Allen what are we doing here what about………" Miranda was cut off when the ark gates opened.

"Well that should work" he said.

Glowing under Allen's feet was the gates seal and in front the gate it self.

"WHAT THE HELL?" they asked.

Allen smiled.

"Oh yea I forgot the noah said he was leaving me with the chances to take his place so…….."

Lavi's eye went wide as he stared at the 'new' fourteenth noah.

"You're his replacement but ?………"

"Only his powers no forms that I know of ".

They sighed with relief and boarded the ark.

"So how's it been for you Link?" asked Allen as he walked backwards to see them.

"Fine Walker and………um………what are you"

Allen knew they had a long way to walk so he was now going to entertain himself by doing a few old circus tricks; starting with a back flip.

"Just stretching out my muscles" he said as he landed with grace.

"What the?" asked Choji.

"I was working at a circus when I was little Mana was a clown I was one too at one point but…………I hated having to deal with the make-up so I started doing Trapeze work and tumbling not to mention a few other things but most had to do with my balance" he said as he tumbled into a cartwheel.

"Oh I had no clue" said Link. (A/N: He'll forget about it later on).

"It's not something I talk about considering what happened soon after we joined the circus" he said stopping and pointing to the curse mark.

"So that was when!" said Lenalee.

"Yes I used to have brown hair and brown eyes but after the curse it bleached my eyes and from trauma my hair turned white or it could be the curse I'm not to sure about which one" said Allen with a smile.

Link thought over what the boy had told them trauma wouldn't turn the hair stark white like Allen's more a faint silver gray but if not, then the curse had turned Allen's hair white as snow.

"Walker I think the curse is the reason for that not the trauma it would take a lot………"

Silver eyes littered with gold when he looked at Link.

"See I'm leaning towards the shock because what I went threw should have made me crazy" he said lightly.

"During those days I lived on the streets had to fight for my life, I even had to unfortunately eat rancid meat to survive it's sad to say the least but Mana found me took me raised me while he could and then he died" said Allen with a simple monotone.

Th groups eyes were wide; streets?, having to eat those things that not even an animal would touch, and god knows what else no wonder Allen wasn't completely insane.

"I wouldn't have pegged you as that type of person seeing as your so polite" said Timothy in awh.

"No I wasn't always so nice and kind when I was at the circus I mostly worked for part time the reason I was on the streets is because I ran away from the orphanage".

"Oh but didn't your parents leave you on the streets?"

"No they left me with others who hated me more than them"

They could almost see the anger stir inside his body at the thought of it.

"So you and me are almost the same" said Timothy.

Allen glanced down and smiled lightly.

"I suppose so"

They kept walking.

"How much further on?" asked Lavi.

Allen opened the door to his right and they walked threw to a pretty place with a forest, lakes, country roads, and cottages with farms.

"Nice" said Raina.

They walked out the ark vanishing as the strode into town. The place was silent and still there was no life here at all.

"Allen what do you think happened?" asked Timothy.

Over time Timothy had gotten very close to Allen almost a little brother to the older male.

"No sure maybe an Akuma or the Noah" he said in half thought/ half answer.

They had kept walking threw the ghost town until they were alerted to a buzzing sound that meant Allen's curse had activated at the level three there.

"**Come and find me EXORCISTS" **it yelled out their titles as warriors before showing it's self and smiling demonically at Allen.

The Akuma in itself looked like a giant spider with a normal skull-ish mask.

"**See the traitor is here to no Sir Tyki ?" **asked the Akuma.

Tyki Mikk came closer to see them and looked at Allen coming all the more closer to the exorcist.

"So you're here are you?" he asked.

Silver irises glinted gold at the site of the man who had caused him so much pain in the past.

"So is there a problem Cheating boy?" asked Tyki.

Allen went at him but Tyki snagged Allen's arm and reached out to touch the boy's soft skin around the curse smiling viciously as he did so.

"Did you know I can make that curse re-invert?" he asked.

Allen's eyes widened he knew what that was; it would happen again the curse would re carve it's self letting them see what he used to look like before re-damaging his body with more than just a few cuts.

"TYKI MIKK LET HIM GO NOW" said Link.

Tyki smiled.

"So why don't they get to see you now Allen Walker" he said as the curse mark vanished.

They looked at their friend; brown hair covered his pale skin around his ears, eyes ,and the nape of his neck and then Tyki pushed on his throat making him look back at them they couldn't move with the three level fours there with them.

"_Now for the real fun" _thought Tyki.

"See your friend this is his curse" he said to the other Exorcists as they started to try and stop the Akuma but were aimed at but kept alive by Tyki's grace for the time being.

Brown eyes glinted in horror as Tyki whispered old words but still was loud enough for them to hear.

"Re-dark the world of darkness and light where you belong half-Akuma such as you don't belong in the world with out their mark" he said

The curse sliced threw Allen's face again as Tyki dropped him to the ground and stood over the boy who was covered in his own blood, his hair was stark white again silver/gold eyes looked at Tyki with rage.

"Half nothing it's a curse not a marking" he said trying to stand his friends couldn't move since they would die the moment they did Allen had to stand alone against this.

"But boy don't you see the start is the mark of an Akuma right so why would you not be so?'

Crowned clown lashed out and went strait threw the noah as golden eyes snapped fire at Tyki.

"_Damn you 14th__ you gave the boy your powers"_

"GO TO HELL TYKI MIKK AND IF YOU EVER COME BACK I'LL KILL YOU SLOWLY" yelled Allen in a frantic rage.

It hurt this curse shouldn't have been able to be re-inverted and yet it was now it still was on the same level but it was hurting more stinging with recollection of the past.

He removed his hand from Tyki's body and turned to the Level fours; those now golden orbs snapped with death at the Akuma when he rose a bloody claw to them.

"Leave them be" he ordered.

His friend watched him; blood stained his face continuously, and golden eyes shined with a wish to end the set of level fours lives Allen wasn't acting like himself and those inhuman eyes with a glint of darkness in them told that all the more.

He darted to them anger rushing with adrenalin as he went after the Akuma and slashed them down fast and hard his eyes wild.

"What the hell?" asked Lavi once he saw Allen close up.

Gold his eyes were gold but his skin still pale; Allen wasn't lying about the power passing to him.

"CROSS GRAVE" he shouted at the Akuma and all but one was taken down while Tyki watched the boy attack.

His eyes were wide as he watched; Allen's own normally silver orbs were golden but ever so lightly yet very clear that he was on the brink of insanity, his pain, rage, suffering, and fear taking control of the lithe body of the young exorcist.

"_Incredible absolutely amazing see there boy I knew you were strong but…….. What's this………this child is…………."_

Tyki jumped out of the way of an Akuma corpse crashing to the ground.

"_This boy this thing he's……………….he's Nicholas's heir no that's not possible Allen Walker can't be blood to "him"………can he?"_

Lavi and the others couldn't move as Allen continued fighting them off; blood stained the ground and their friend as he kept going gold-ish eyes wide with pain, anger, and sorrow. They could see bloody tears falling from their friends left eye as he went on shamelessly show his true hatred for the Akuma who he thought he loved but now this was different Allen wasn't saving even Kanda would admit it Allen was insane at this moment he was fighting because he was to horrified by going threw the past to stop himself.

"_**Come and Get me Exorcists" **_said the Akuma.

Allen smiled wickedly snarling threw his bared teeth.

"Lavi what's wrong with Allen?" asked Timothy.

Allen dove down dragging the level four with him.

They dodged and ran to the rocks near by.

(Crashes) 

"Lavi what's going on with Allen?" asked Miranda.

"He's stuck in a memory I think from something maybe training with Cross who knows what the general put him threw" said Lavi over the almost war-like sounds.

They looked over to see Allen standing in the middle of the destruction his shoulders slumped over his head bowed as he stood holding himself up the best he could.

"Lavi we…….." Raina was cut off by his hand.

"Shush" he said as Tyki walked over another Akuma behind him.

This one was almost human in form except for the black star on it's cheek that scrawled down it's body.

"So Card shark this is what you can do?" he asked.

Allen fell to his knees not wanting to look up.

"Hey come now get up boy" said Tyki.

"…".

The noah was unpleased by his disobedience and jerked him up by a head full of hair.

"GAH" he gasped at the pain.

"Listen the Earl made this one especially for you boy so be thankful" he said forcing Allen to stare at the Akuma.

That was it that thing had a black face over it's forehead and this wicked little thing sitting on it's shoulder the soul was so disoriented that he could only make out what it was possibly.

"This Dear boy is a Level 5 Akuma it's more human so no more stilling corpses but this one when brought back is automatically given the chance to make the other human an Akuma too"

It smiled at Allen darkly before being told to stay back.

"Though this is just a proto type though"

"Akuma……I want you too………"

Allen's eyes went wide as he struggled to get lose he didn't want to hear it not again no he couldn't take it the pain was far to much now.

"Akuma self destruct" said Tyki.

Five second went by so fast that Allen didn't even get to blink he watched the soul reach out for him.

"_HELP ME PLEASE HELP ME" _it screamed but he wouldn't do anything for it to try it was going to be lost and now, Allen would feel the pain and suffering of that soul.

(Blood Gushing)

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he screamed scratching at the offending body part trying to gouge it out make the pain stop that was causing him to convulse like he was being electrocuted similar the level two with the re-winding city hurt but this was hell it was agony.

"Haa your so fun to watch boy look at you, you look good covered in blood did I ever say that before? " he said.

He grabbed Allen by the head and wiped some of his blood off to taste it; like Road had said the blood was sweet, smooth, rich, and slightly bitter like chocolate.

"Hmm very nice your blood is very rich boy did you know that?"

Allen only had enough strength for this one last move before all the blood he was losing got to him; somewhere deep in the back of his mind there was an ancient seal that was slowly cracking and would later turn the events around.

The seal cracked a bit off and the essence of his true self started to return to the weak human mind he was reduced to.

"_Wake up come on don't keep this up idiot fight it no wait this is………me this feeling it's me a memory of some kind it's telling me what to do how to use something like I hadn't before but will this work?"._

He figured he might as well try.

"_Damn this better work"_

"Court Jester" he whispered lightly and threw a silver card at Tyki as he kept him by the head.

"_Allen keep moving don't stop until the day you die"_

"_Mana?……….don't worry hmm that's not today not ever"_

The silver card hit the noah in thestomach cutting threw him like a blade.

(Blood Gushing)

"Why………you little………….devil".

Allen smiled darkly at that and Tyki in raged thrust his hand threw Allen's stomach causing blood to gush out.

A shock darted threw Allen as he looked at his friends they were crying.

"_Not today no I won't die not yet not ever this is my promise"._

"I AM NOT DYING BY YOUR HAND TODAY OR EVER TYKI MIKK SO YOU CAN……….DIE" yelled the captive exorcist.

Allen rammed his leg into the mans chest with a high kick causing more blood to stain him when he realized that he had put a hole in the Noah's chest .

"_What………..where did all…….. that power come from?" _he thought.

Tyki saw it as the boy rammed his knee into his chest; crimson eyes that boy wasn't going to be human much longer.

"_Damn you Nicholas for picking that girl for a wife look at the result a very violent, very strong, very…………"_

Gold and silver eyes looked at him with shock .

"_He's so?………this is going to sound weird even in my own mind"_

The blood portrayed Allen's alabaster skin perfectly he was paler from something, the gold and silver eyes had tinges of crimson red, the white hair on his head showed greatly with the blood and cool mist skin tone.

Even Tyki Mikk would admit it; Allen Walker was beautiful, even to him right down to those eyes of three colors wait?………..three colors silver, gold, and crimson red but it couldn't be could Allen Walker really be the one too have 'that bloodline' he was sure it was him though.

"Why does it have to be you with that bloodline?" he whispered into Allen's ear.

Allen froze and kicked Tyki in the head hard.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GETTING ALL THIS STRENGTH?" he asked.

Dark eyes cast a glance to his friends. they froze in shock; his eyes as the mixed silver gold were crazed but cold and sadistic.

"_What happened to Allen?" _questioned Lavi in his mind.

He had thought earlier that he felt something stir in side the boy's body and now this Allen wasn't the same anymore that was true now but what had changed him.

"I………don't……..know" he gritted his teeth together as he pulled away from Tyki.

"Come my Akuma we must leave" said Tyki.

As he darted away with his Akuma.

Allen felt cold and scared suddenly a feeling rose in his stomach and he went to all fours throwing up blood it wouldn't stop coming either.

"ALLEN" yelled Miranda.

They ran over to him quickly only then realizing their grave mistake in letting him fight alone. He was covered in bleeding wounds that would not stop gushing blood at each breath that came from the small body that was low lying on the ground as blood pooled around him slowly.

"_Allen oh god what did we do?" _thought Krory.

He helped with trying to get him up but soon found the reason for their friend sudden burst of gasps.

"He's hurt bad guys we need to clean these now" said Raina.

Lenalee couldn't speak as Lavi picked Allen up onto his back and they walked; Allen looked so small and frail then if it was possible she felt she was getting a glimpse of what the fourteenth had done to him before leaving the then delicate body to rot in fear and constant horrors.

"_Allen please be alright"._

They walked until coming across an old cabin it wasn't much but it was shelter and they needed it.

"Come on guys" said Lavi.

They nodded and held the door for him where soon after they all made a palate and laid Allen down and started to work on his wounds then they were horrified by the now clear hole in his stomach.

"Oh god no" said Miranda.

She hated seeing him like this Allen wasn't even awake they didn't know if Allen could live threw those injuries.

"Miranda it's alright he'll be fine" said Lavi.

He was done cleaning the wounds and patching them up now it was up to them and Allen to get him better.

During the rest of the day the group got a taste of the life of a farmer considering they had to send some into a town seven miles away to get food and things to cook from. Once they had done so Lavi and the others did their best too cook and in the end a few burns and such but they had done a pretty good job.

"Now Let's try and wake moyashi up and see if he'll eat he's gonna need it" said Lavi.

They nodded and Lenalee happily let Allen rest his head in her lap while Lavi woke him up.

"Allen Oi…….Yo Allen get up…………Allen Walker Get UP Now" said Lavi.

"_I hate to do this to him….but……………"_

"Allen if you don't wake up Cross said he'll raise you debt" said the rabbit.

The only thing that got him after words was a half awake Allen punching him in the face as a reflex to being grabbed by the arm in his sleep.

_(loud punch)_

"OOOOOUCH………..Damn you hit hard" yelled Lavi.

Silvery/gold eyes looked up at them lightly fluttering his eyes lids to see strait.

"Wha………Lavi leave me alone……….M'tired" he muttered.

"Allen how are you?"

He tried to sit up but was held down by Lenalee.

"Tired and sore" he said clearer.

"Yea you should be your hurt badly" said Choji.

Allen was slowly sat up to eat something but he didn't eat much at all.

"Why aren't you eating?" asked Raina.

"I'm just not that hungry" he said.

They looked at him oddly he never had said he 'wasn't' hungry before.

"Why not?"

"It's nothing probably just the injures" he said with a smile.

"_There's something wrong with me…………I'm starting too feel strange again……..cold………..it's cold there's something in my mind trying to stir again wait…….again? Why does it feel like this is something coming back to me?"._

"HEY MOYASHI!" yelled Lavi.

"Hmm?"

"You spaced out" said Raina.

"Oh sorry" he smiled at them.

(FIVE DAYS LATER)

Like as of late the Innocence turned out to be not there at all and they had gotten injured for nothing though Allen was doing better he was still very pale much paler than normal.

"Hey Allen how are you feeling today?" asked Lenalee.

She could never admit it over the time she had been around him she realized she was in love with him that was why each thing that had happened to him hurt the most than it did when the others were hurt.

"Oh fine I feel much better today thanks Lenalee" he gave her a warm smile.

She blushed.

"Oh it's nothing".

It had been two days since they had gotten back to the Order and she couldn't help but feel that he was changing again Allen wasn't the same anymore nor would he ever be again.

"Lavi where's Allen?" asked Timothy.

Lavi smiled and looked at the boy; who had become completely devoted to staying with Allen and he even wanted to be trained by the white haired boy to become an Exorcist with the others.

"Hmm don't know try looking around the mess hall see if he's here" said the red head as he gazed around with the others.

"Nope" Timothy pouted.

"Hmm Allen's been acting very odd lately" said Marie.

They nodded ever since they got back from the mission dark circles made their presences known under the pale eyes of their friend not to mention Allen's normally creamy skin tone was now alabaster white almost still clinging to the color of a healthy person by a thread.

"Yea he has do any of you even ask about why he's so pale he looks sick" said Raina.

They shurrged as the very person they were talking about came into the room of the mess hall many people stopped and stared at the white haired boy in wonder when sunlight decided to come threw the windows making alabaster skin glow lightly.

"Okay does he realize the attention he's getting?" asked Choji.

"He's just use to it I guess" said Lavi.

Allen walked over to them with nothing but a drink with him which after only five sips he rejected.

"Why aren't you eating?"

"Hmm……oh I um……….." he looked away from them.

"You look really sick Allen are you not feeling well?" asked Krory.

Silvery/gold eyes glanced in his direction only to then look the other way.

"No I'm fine………I…just………"

"What's wrong with you Allen I mean you can tell us what you did at the mission was incredible you were extremely hurt and kept fighting where did you get all that strength from?" asked Lavi.

"Mhm"

"Well tell us what you're doing exactly are you feeling bad or are you just reacting oddly to the powers you were given?"

Allen was getting sick of the interrogation.

"I don't know alright I don't know why I'm a freak or something I just don't know this is getting to be to much I'm not going to stay where I've got to be interrogated for something I can't control I don't know why I look so sick I don't' know why I don't want to eat anything I DON'T' KNOW ANYMORE" he snapped.

Allen left after that and they hadn't seen him the rest of the day.

"Damn he's off his rocker" muttered Lavi as they looked for their white haired friend.

The new black Order H.Q has much bigger and though Allen's sense of direction had improved he still got lost from time to time.

"ALLEN WHERE ARE YOU?" yelled Miranda.

They kept looking and looking until Raina slipped in something; blood.

"Gah where did?"

they looked around and found the source of the blood sitting up against the wall was Allen he slumped down arms at his sides and his wrist were cut.

Lavi was right Allen had lost his mind unless there was a better reason behind it.

(Earlier)

Allen had darted from the room in panic making the excuse he just had wouldn't hold them off long; he felt this twitch of electricity run threw him yelling at him that he had to do something to stop the feeling of death consuming him.

He turned a corner and tripped over the tile floor and thus scratched his wrist on the floors rough surface. It stopped then the blood coming out of the slit on his wrist made the pain stop helped sooth the burning his mind that little did he know was caused by a seal placed on his memories that had started to crack begging him to set the reaction lose to let him return to his real life.

The cut kept bleeding and soon he felt something along the line of his tongue and slowly opened his mouth showing sharp fangs before he bit into his won wrist cutting it open allowing his blood to flow freely. feeling light headed at that point the had rested against the wall only to be found by his friends after words.

(Present)

"Allen"

He looked at them lightly and started to slump over but Link had caught him.

"Hey Link what do you………"

"The pain stopped" muttered Allen.

"What pain?" asked Link.

Allen lightly brushed his blooded hand against his head.

"My heads not stopped hurting for days now………..it's gone now the pain" he smiled lightly before falling into a deep sleep.

"Lets get him to the medical ward don't tell them what he did they'll lock him up and that won't be any better than any other case" stated Link as he stood with the lithe limp body in his arms.

They nodded and went to the medical ward where Allen was taken care of they said something had to have attacked him because the cuts were inflicted with sharp fang-like teeth which Allen didn't have nor could he have so in the end Allen hadn't done it himself something else had; little did they know what eh truth was.

(Three days later)

They sat around him watching him slowly as the nurse handed him a glass of water and he looked away.

"Take it now Walker your dehydrated" she said.

He unwillingly drank down the cool water; it was cold and smooth similar to what he was craving but didn't have the same effect nor taste which made him feel lightly agitated didn't they know he wasn't the same anymore?.

"So is that why he's so sick looking?" asked Link.

The nurse looked at him as she laid the weak boy back down which he slowly fidgeted about being sat back down he wanted to get up and move but they wouldn't let him.

"I think it could be but he's not eating he won't do it even if we tried the last person who's tried to force him to eat was bitten he left quiet the bite mark" she said pointing to the head doctors hand.

"Ouch" muttered the group.

She nodded.

"Though why you bit him I won't ever know"

Allen only replied with a roll of silver/gold eyes before looking at the blank wall.

"He won't talk either I don't know what happened to him but Allen's not been very 'normal' lately" she said.

He was so pale that he would have nearly blended into the sheets of the bed if they were white.

'I want them to change the bed sheets to black so I can see how pale his complexion is so they did and I almost thought he was dead somehow he's far to pale in complexion he needs some sun or something"

"Allen's skin doesn't tan though " said Lavi.

"Why?"

"He's albino he won't tan he'll burn" said Lavi covering up an almost unsightly mistake.

He knew Allen wasn't albino but what could he do Allen didn't look like he wanted to be touched or talked to there fore he had to keep what ever was wrong with his friend a secret even if he didn't know himself.

"Oh well don't bother then just let him rest the mission and then this he's lost a lot of blood and yet he's not anemic so we have no clue what's wrong with him" she said before walking away.

They stared at the pale form on the bed not even looking at them.

"Allen hey are you awake?" asked Krory.

The figure shifted but stayed looking away.

"Oi moyashi answer the Usagi now" said Kanda.

"Please just leave me alone I don't feel very well" muttered Allen from the dark comforter over him.

"At least tell us what's wrong"

"No"

"Why?"

He sat up fast and growled at them.

"Because I want to be left the fuck alone don't you get it I'm not feeling well because I've lost to much blood I'm tired and feel sick I can't keep any food down so that's why I'm not eating so LEAVE ME ALONE" he snarled.

They jumped back when silver eyes went crimson red with a fire snapping in the red irises depths.

"_What the hell was that?"_

The crimson red color was gone just as quick as it came when Allen laid down and pulled the dark covers back over him.

"Allen please just…….." Miranda was cut off by sharp cutting words.

"Leave now or I'll kill you I've killed before I'll do it again watch me" he snapped from the dark confined.

Turning a red piercing gaze to them before they backed away from him.

"Leave me alone Now I don't want to talk right now so please just go' he said a pale hand rose from blackness and pointed to the door.

They left not knowing when Allen would lift the killer gaze from their backs.

The rest of the day they were quiet and even then after he was able to get out of the hospital Allen would not eat much at all.

"Allen are you alright?" asked Lavi.

"Fine" he said coldly.

They sweat dropped.

"Hee-hee um………are you alright really Allen um can you please calm down and be more relaxed about this?"

"About what?"

"Your being really mean to us" said Krory.

He looked at them with soft eyes.

"I'm sorry I just………I've not been feeling very well lately so I just didn't want to be talked to or anything else"

"Oh it's fine"

After that they understood and Allen had kept calm and they had went on countless missions up to the week that was August 31st that day would change things for all of them that day would mark the start of events that would have both the Black Order, Central, the Vatican, and Other groups surprised by any thing the boy now can do.

* * *

IMMORTAL'S MASQUERADE:PART 1: EXORCIST.

What will happen now that Allen Walker has awakened to his true self ?.

* * *

PROLOG: END.

WRTTEN BY: SHADOWDRAGON94

SONG FOR STORY: STILL DOLL BY KANNON WAKESHIMA.

CAST: (A/N: I do this at the end of all my stories)

1) Allen Walker

2) Lenalee Lee

3) Lavi

4) Alristar Krory

5) Miranda Lotto

6) Raina Jones

7) Timothy Hest

8) Komui Lee

9) Revver Wenham

10) Tyki Mikk

11) Akuma

12) Me! Not really but anyways thanks for reading the Prolog I hope you all enjoyed it and it shed some light on the story bye bye.


End file.
